


Hope in the Darkness

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Nothing is ever simple in Storybrooke, so why would they think a pregnancy would be?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

“I love you,” Emma whispered to her lover beneath the cover of darkness. 

Regina smiled brightly at the whispered words and she reached up with her right hand to gently cup the other woman’s cheek, “I love you too.” She replied happily. 

“Are you going to tell me what that bright light was?” The blonde woman questioned after pressing a brief but loving kiss to her lover’s lips. 

Regina sighed and shook her head, “I… I’m not even sure myself,” she reluctantly admitted to the younger woman. 

“What?” Emma suddenly asked her with widened eyes, clearly shocked at the answer. “So it had nothing to do with the whole true love thing?” 

The dark-haired woman shook her head, “No, the true love thing as you so eloquently put it only happens the once or to… get rid of a spell.” She said the last five words a bit more slowly than the others as she was thinking about it as she said it, “No… it couldn’t have.” 

“Couldn’t have what, Gina?” Emma questioned with worry, “Are you saying we just reversed a spell by having sex?” 

“Well… erm… possibly,” Regina gradually admitted, “But the one I’m thinking of should have been irreversible, even true love shouldn’t have broken it.” 

“Are you going to tell me what spell it was or are you going to make me guess?” The saviour questioned with a frustrated sigh as she moved from her position above Regina to lay beside her on the Queen-sized bed instead.

Regina was silently contemplating what she should say, how she should say it, and the possible repercussions of what had just happened between the two of them as well as what Emma’s reaction might possibly be to the news. 

“Fine. I’ll guess,” Emma said before jokingly suggesting, “You were like Fiona in Shrek where she turned into an ogre at night but not until everyone is asleep because otherwise, I would’ve noticed before now.” 

She rolled her eyes and lightly hit the other woman’s arm, “No, I am not and nor have I ever been an ogre.” Regina shook her head and laughed at the woman’s suggestion, “Honestly, Emma.” 

“What?” Emma asked with a grin and a shrug of her shoulders, “You went all silent on me and wasn’t telling me anything so I had to come up with something.” 

“You came up with an ogre.” Regina highlighted with another shake of her head before she looked up towards the ceiling. 

Emma smiled softly, “Okay, I won’t joke anymore about it but… I really would like to know.” She said gently as she cupped her lover’s cheek and kissed her gently, “I love you and I can’t protect you if I don’t know what’s going on.” 

Regina smiled, “You always want to protect me,” she commented quietly. 

“I’m your saviour, remember?” Emma reminded her with a loving kiss. 

“Hmm… mine.” Regina reaffirmed before she leaned in more to deepen the kiss between them. 

Emma pulled back slightly, “Don’t try to distract me with another round, I need to know Regina.” 

Regina sighed heavily, “Okay, fine, I will tell you but please just wait until I’ve finished speaking before you say anything, okay?” 

Nodding, the blonde woman quickly agreed and even made the childish motion of pretending to zip her lips closed so that she would not be able to speak. 

She chuckled lightly at the sight of her girlfriend’s actions and shook her head. Regina took a deep breath before she began, “As you know, my mother was always a very controlling woman.” 

“Understatement, much?” Emma muttered. 

“You agreed that you would be quiet.” Regina reminded her with a stern look and a slight pursing of her lips. 

“Sorry.” Came the reply in almost a squeak from the blonde woman beside her. 

Regina took a breath and started again, “As you know, my mother was always a very controlling woman. She seemed to have a need to control everything and everyone around her and that included me. Mother insisted that I marry into royalty, it did not matter to her which royal it was as long as the marriage came with a title for myself and for her. It was the title and the social standing that mattered to her, not my happiness and definitely not any elements of love or even my consent in the deal.” 

Emma listened silently as she had agreed and bit her lip with the urge to speak. 

“She made a deal with the White Kingdom for my hand in marriage without discussing it with me even one single time and by the time she did inform me of her decision, she had already signed a written agreement,” Regina explained calmly. “It was clear when she told me that I had no say in the matter, the one time I did attempt to say no she took away my ability to speak with her magic in order to silence me.” 

The blonde’s eyes widened but again, she remained silent just like she had agreed to. 

“I only met the King once before I was forced to marry him and that was only for him to decide whether or not he wanted me in the agreement. To see if I was pretty enough for his _standards_ ,” Regina revealed. “Of course, I didn’t even know that was the purpose of the visit at the time, I was just told that we had to visit a friend of my mother’s,” She said before shaking her head and adding, “I should have known because... my mother? My mother is not the type to have _friends._ ” 

It was still dark outside but the light of the streetlamp managed to creep through the slender gap in between the heavy-duty curtains that hung from the large bedroom window. The light painting a line across the bed where they both lay together. 

“On the day of the wedding, she informed me that the reason the king agreed to marry me was that I was to give him an heir,” Regina told the other woman before adding, “He had consulted with the dark one to ensure that when I fulfilled my… duty of giving him a male heir then I would die.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Emma gasped but quickly covered her own mouth to ensure that she continued to be silent. 

Regina did not comment on the gasp, however, she did continue what she was telling her girlfriend. “I knew that the moment I gave birth to a boy I would die and to be honest I didn’t want to have his children anyway, however, in the Enchanted Forest there were no ultrasounds so there was no way of knowing without using magic on the pregnancy whether it would be a girl or a boy until, of course, it was born,” Regina explained. “I didn’t want to take that risk so I took a potion that would prevent me from ever having children, I was under the impression, however, that nothing could ever break the curse that I had put on myself.” 

Emma still had her hands over her mouth but it was easy to tell that she was itching to talk. 

“Go ahead, you can talk now,” Regina said softly, granting the woman permission to speak. 

“So, the spell that we broke?” Emma asked her, “It was…” 

“The fertility potion that I took.” The dark-haired woman answered quietly before adding, “Or at least I think that was what it was.” 

Emma nodded with a slight frown, “What does it mean?” 

“Well, if it _is_ the spell that I think it is then it would mean that I am no longer infertile,” Regina explained further. 

Emma smirked, “Then aren’t you lucky that I’m not a man? We would end up with a whole football team if I was.” Her comment came with a light chuckle apparently finding the mental image rather amusing. 

Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman, “First of all, there is such a thing as contraceptives in this world and secondly? Although it is rare for two women to have conceived a child together, it is not impossible… especially when true love is involved.” 

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and froze in position before gradually turning more to look at Regina better, “What?” She questioned in surprise at what she had just heard. 

“Two women can produce a child when the two of them are each other’s true love,” Regina explained slowly to her shocked girlfriend before adding, “The fact that you are a product of true love and we both have rather strong magic already does heighten our chances substantially.” 

Emma’s jaw dropped in shock, “Are you telling me that I can actually get you pregnant?” 

Regina nodded patiently. 

“Holy shit!” Emma exclaimed, “I never thought that would be something that I had to worry about when dating a woman.” 

The dark-haired woman chuckled at her comment and smiled, “Well… now you know.” 

“Hang on, how we not… you know… do that every time we… you know?” Emma questioned in confusion. 

Again, Regina chuckled at what she had said but responded patiently, “There is a potion that I can take that works much in the same way as normal contraceptives except it’s specially designed for magical pregnancies.” 

“Phew!” Emma sighed in relief before adding, “I want children with you, don’t get me wrong I would love to have a child with you but you getting pregnant every single time? That would be too much and it wouldn’t be fair on your body either.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be getting pregnant _every_ single time, would I? Human gestation isn’t instant in any world.” Regina highlighted with a roll of her eyes in disbelief that the woman had just suggested that concept.

“Ah… yeah… that is true.” Emma admitted, agreeing with her lover before exclaiming, “Hang on!”. 

Regina looked up at her, waiting for her girlfriend to speak. 

“You didn’t take any potions and we broke the spell whilst we were having sex so does that mean…” Emma paused as she looked down at Regina’s stomach before her focus returned back to the other woman’s face, “Does that mean that you might already be pregnant? Like… right now?” 

“Well…” Regina replied, pausing for a moment before continuing, “It is much too early to tell and if you want me to there is a potion that I can take to make sure that I’m… not.” 

Emma’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?” 

“It would be like the morning-after pill…” Regina explained quietly. 

“What about a potion to see if you are or not instead?” Emma suggested as she moved her left hand to rest on the flat expanse of Regina’s abdomen. 

Regina shook her head, “None of those would work yet, it’s too early to tell.” 

“I don’t want you to take the morning-after pill… not unless it’s what you really want.” Emma reassured her girlfriend, pausing partway in between what she was saying to press a loving kiss to Regina’s cheek.

Regina shook her head, “I… I don’t want to,” she admitted before asking Emma, “Are you sure you want children?” 

Emma nodded, “With you? Of course, I do.” She said softly before leaning into her girlfriend and kissing her softly but lovingly, “I love you, Gina.” 

The ex-Evil Queen smiled brightly at what her girlfriend had said to her and she moved closer to her, reaching out to put her arms around Emma’s shoulders and pull her closer, “I love you too, Em-mah.” 

She leaned down and kissed her softly, gradually deepening the kiss as time progressed. 

Regina repositioned herself so that she was beneath Emma’s body a little more and she hooked her right leg up and around the other woman’s waist in a way to pull her even closer as well as to keep her there too. 

Emma, however, kept herself hovering just above her girlfriend, not allowing herself to be fully pulled down on top of her like she usually would do. 

“What on Earth are you doing?” The mayor questioned with a raised eyebrow as she looked from Emma’s face to the gap between them and back again. 

“Well… you might be pregnant and I didn’t want to squish the baby if it is there…” Emma explained quietly, a little shy at the idea of admitting the thought to her lover. 

Regina thought it was a sweet thought and smiled lovingly up at the woman, “ _If_ I am pregnant then it will be so small that laying on me will not cause any harm at all, it isn’t even the size of a bean yet, again, _if_ it is there at all.” 

Emma grinned, “A bean. _Our_ little bean.” She reiterated before adding, “Oh and it is there… if not then we can always make sure that it is.” 

“I’ve already told you that the spells to make sure it is will not be effective at this stage, Emma. It’s too early.” Regina explained patiently. 

Emma laughed and shook her head before laying fully on her lover and kissing her lovingly, “I didn’t mean like that.” 

“Oh,” Came the simple response from Regina as she lifted her left leg and wrapped that around her lover too before she deepened their kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a week later and everything seemed to be carrying on as normal except for the huge grin that was permanently pasted on the blonde’s face (despite Regina telling her that there was no guarantee that she was indeed pregnant). 

Emma was over the moon with the possibility that her girlfriend could be pregnant with their child. She had always wanted a child but she had always imagined that she would adopt a child, especially after her experience in the foster system. Emma definitely did not ever imagine that she would be able to get her own girlfriend pregnant. 

Regina attempted many times to explain to Emma that the pregnancy was not confirmed yet as it was too early, however, that did not stop the woman downloading books to her kindle on pregnancy and what to expect. A fact that made Regina smile as it showed how much Emma cared and how much the woman wanted this with her but it also made her roll her eyes because of the fact that it showed that Emma had not listened when she said there was no guarantee of her pregnancy yet. 

She was expecting her sister to come over shortly so she was not surprised when she heard a voice in the entrance hall to the mansion but what she was surprised by was what she said. 

Zelena used magic to transport herself to the townhouse with her daughter Robyn who was only six-months-old and shook her head as she felt the magical presence of both Emma and Regina. She had thought that Emma was working that day or at least that was what Regina had told her a couple of days previously. “I hope you’re not having sex in there!” Zelena called out, “There are innocent little eyes around now, you know.” She was, of course, referring to the baby in her arms. 

Regina frowned and stepped into the doorway of the entrance hall, “Zelena? Is your magic senses on the glitch? Emma isn’t here.” 

Zelena looked confused, “Then why can I feel her magic?” 

The dark haired woman shrugged slightly, “Because there is something wrong with your senses? Emma hasn’t been here since this morning, she left for her shift at about six this morning and won’t be back until tonight.” 

The red-headed sorceress frowned even more but stepped forward with Robyn in her arms, moving closer to her sister, “I definitely detect her magic although it is rather… mild?” 

“Maybe because she lives here?” Regina suggested. 

Zelena shook her head, “Nope, not that… stronger than that.” 

“Well… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She commented before putting her arms out to her niece. 

Robyn happily grinned and almost launched herself out of her mother’s arms in order to get to her aunt. 

Her eagerness made Regina smile brightly as she quite happily took the little girl into her arms and bounced her softly on the spot, “Hello, Princess,” she greeted the child joyfully. 

Zelena’s eyes went wider and her jaw dropped ever so slightly in shock before she exclaimed rather enthusiastically, “That’s it!” 

Regina jumped slightly, not having expected such an outburst from her sister, especially as she had been so focused on the baby in her arms, “What on Earth are you talking about, Zelena?” 

“Baby!” Zelena replied but still the look of confusion remained on her sister’s face so she opted to expand on her answer, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you? That’s why I can feel Emma’s magic!” 

Regina’s jaw dropped but she quickly recovered, “Nothing has been confirmed yet.” Came the simple response. 

“What?” Zelena questioned in confusion. 

“It’s only been a week since Emma and I accidentally broke the spell, although I still have no clue as to how that even happened in the first place,” Regina revealed with a roll of her eyes. “I haven’t confirmed the pregnancy yet because it takes at least a week before the spell will work and as Emma is working today I was going to do it with her either tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Trust me when I say that you do not need a spell to be able to know,” Zelena said confidently before adding, “You definitely have a mix of both your own and Emma’s magic within you.” 

Regina smiled, “Truly?” She questioned as she hugged Robyn closer to her and kissed her cheek affectionately. 

Zelena nodded, “Yes, you reek of it!” She exclaimed with a grin to show she was jesting before she made her way into the kitchen, “So, are we having lunch or what? I’m starving!” 

“Of course.” Regina answered with a roll of her eyes at her sister’s antics, “It’s already prepared and laid out for us.” 

As the two women stepped into the kitchen, Zelena saw the food spread out on the table. Regina had gone all out and created a full afternoon tea set-up with mini cakes and sandwiches as well as salad and small finger snacks. She had even put a highchair up beside the table with some blended food for the infant too and a drink. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

“Honey! I’m home!” Emma called out with a grin as she stepped into the entrance hall of their Storybrooke home. 

Regina rolled her eyes, she did not understand why her girlfriend always said that when she got back from work but she could not deny the fact that she did find some amusement in the routine. 

Soon, Emma entered the living room with a big smile and multiple bags in her arms. 

“I thought you were just going to meet Ruby for lunch?” Regina questioned when she saw all of the bags that the blonde woman had with her, “I didn’t realise you were going shopping.” 

“Well… I did meet Ruby for lunch but then Granny needed her at the cafe so she left early and I decided to go shopping to pick a few bits up on my way home.” Emma answered with a smile. 

Regina smiled, “Okay…” She said softly, “What did you pick up?” 

Ema sat down in the armchair and put the bags on the floor by her feet before she began to extract each of the items. The first was a coloured bottle, “I read that in the first twelve weeks of pregnancy you have to take vitamins to make sure that you get enough folic acid,” she explained as she passed the bottle to Regina. 

Regina read the bottle, “So I have to take one of these a day?” 

“Yep!” Emma replied with a grin. 

“You know this isn’t a… normal pregnancy, right?” Regina questioned. 

“Well, strangely enough there isn’t much online about magical ones so I had to go with what I can read about the basic pregnancies,” Emma replied with a roll of her eyes and a slight sigh, it was not as if she had not tried to search up magical pregnancies but of course Google had nothing on that that could possibly help her and nor did any of the parenting blogs or parenting books. 

“Okay,” Regina agreed as she opened the bottle and popped a tablet in her mouth before taking a sip of her glass of apple juice, “What else have you bought?” 

“I also got you some vitamin D tablets because I read that it would be beneficial for you to take an extra supplement of it,” Emma said as she passed her a second bottle. 

Not arguing, Regina took the second bottle and opened that too before repeating the same process with the last one. Once she had taken the tablet she looked over at her girlfriend, “Is there anything in those bags that isn’t a tablet that I have to take?” 

“I also got you some pampering things too,” Emma revealed as she pulled a number of bathing products and spa products from the bags that she had in front of her, “I read that lavender is really relaxing so I thought that you might like me to run you a bath tonight with all of this stuff and also I thought that I would surprise you and cook dinner too.” 

“That sounds marvellous,” Regina purred as she moved closer to her girlfriend in order to straddle the woman’s lap and kiss her lovingly. 

Emma’s hands reached up to cup her ass, making the other woman moan slightly as she deepened the kiss. 

At eight weeks, Emma was lying on the bed on her stomach whilst Regina was sitting up reading a book. The blonde had taken to talking to the woman’s stomach, or at least that is what Regina called it considering the fact that she was sure that the baby had no awareness whatsoever at this stage so might as well be speaking to an organ. Not that that fact could be explained to the excitable blonde woman of course. 

“Apparently, my little bean…” Emma said, pausing as if their unborn child could actually hear her, “You are now officially a foetus as of today so… erm congratulations? Or happy birthday?” 

“I doubt it’s their birthday because she or he hasn’t been born yet.” Regina said softly from behind her book. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “I also read that the baby isn’t linked to an umbilical cord yet, they’re getting all their nutrients from a yolk…” she revealed before adding, “Like a damn egg!”. 

Regina chuckled at her girlfriend’s comment before asking, “So, what else does that book tell you about our baby right now?” 

“It also says that you might need to pee a lot more,” Emma answered as she moved further up the bed. 

“Charming,” Regina commented sarcastically. 

Emma smirked, “And it said.... That these will be getting bigger.” She said as she tugged down Regina’s top to reveal her breasts to the air. 

Regina placed her book to the side, “And are they?” 

“Hmmm… I think I need to investigate further,” Emma answered with a smirk before leaning down to trail her lips over the other woman’s chest. 

When it got to Regina’s 30th week of pregnancy, she was getting a little fed up with being so large and not being able to do as much as she had been beforehand. On top of that, she had itchy skin, bloated feet, sore breasts, a sore back, repetitive leg cramps, and she had to pee all the time. 

On the plus side, however, she did have a very attentive lover who had taken to massaging her regularly with creams to help the itching and to also help the pain. Emma was running baths for her a lot with the lavender oil that she had purchased and at night the woman acted like a human body pillow so that Regina could sleep comfortably in the night. The blonde woman had even stopped doing night shifts and hired someone specifically to cover those so that she would not have to leave her pregnant girlfriend home alone at night. 

Emma was learning more and more about pregnancy and childbirth as time went on and she was extremely attentive to whatever Regina needed or wanted even if it was a trip to the local store for random ingredients at a ridiculous hour of the night as she had done many times. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The pregnancy had gone rather well other than the morning sickness that had been terrible to begin with, however, Regina found that absorbing a little of Emma’s magic helped to keep the nausea at bay. The sickness had been down to the baby draining so much of Regina’s magic but at the same time the baby needed a mix of their magic instead of just Regina’s. Once they had sussed that out the morning sickness stopped being an issue rather quickly. 

It was late at night and the snow had fallen even more in the night, not that it bothered the two women who were lying in the Queen-sized bed together. Regina was lying on her side facing the window with Emma lying behind her, mirroring her position with her arms wrapped securely around her and her now rather prominent baby bump. It was the position that they had changed to when Regina could no longer sleep in her favourite position which was lying on her side with her leg hooked over Emma’s waist whilst she rested her head on the blonde’s chest, effectively using her as a human body pillow. However, her bump had eventually grown too big for that position. Something that annoyed the dark-haired woman a lot and even had her sulking for three days straight. 

Regina had been having twinges all day with the beginnings of labour but following a trip to the hospital at the insistence of Emma, she was told to go home and rest then to call the midwife when she was further along. 

At 02:33am, the pregnant woman awoke with a much stronger pain in her abdomen than she had had previously. She rubbed at her stomach and spoke very quietly to their unborn child. 

The movement and sound woke Emma, who had been sleeping very lightly, hyper aware that she was sleeping with her pregnant wife. “What’s wrong?” Emma asked her straight away as she bolted up right in the bed beside her with a panicked look on her face, she was wide awake the moment that she heard the other woman gasp. 

When Regina had been 10 weeks pregnant, Emma had proposed to her at her favourite restaurant with red roses and chocolates. Her favourite of course. 

Then when Regina was 14 weeks pregnant, they had gotten married in the town hall. They had decided that it would be best to get married before the birth of their first child, although that decision had mostly been at Regina’s insistence that they get married before she ‘gets fat’ as she so eloquently put it much to Emma’s dislike. Emma was insistent that the woman was not fat, would not be getting fat, and that pregnancy did not count. 

The plan was that once the little one was old enough then they would have a second ceremony to renew their vows with a much larger ceremony than what they had had. Emma hoped to give Regina the perfect wedding. The wedding that the woman had not been permitted when she had been forced into marrying the aging, obese, volatile King at such a young age. It was a fact that always made her cringe and even more so with the knowledge that the man her love was forced to marry was her grandfather. A relation that she would always, much to Snow’s dislike, deny was anything to do with her. To Emma, the King was of no relation to her and never would be. 

Regina gave out another, much louder gasp as the pain ripped through her abdomen, “I think the baby is coming.” 

“We have to get you to the hospital,” Emma said as she jumped up out of bed. 

“I don’t think there’s time for that, Emma,” Regina admitted before revealing, “My waters have broken.” 

Emma flicked on the light before moving back to the bed and flipping back the covers. She expected to see a large wet patch where her wife’s waters had broken, however, what she saw was not what she had been anticipating. 

Blood. 

Lots and lots of blood or at least what seemed to be a lot as it was hard to tell when it was mixed with so much amniotic fluid.

“Shit!” Emma muttered before she moved closer to the woman she loved, “It’s going to be okay, okay?” 

Regina nodded, her face pale with worry as she groaned and curled over in agony. 

It wasn’t a long labour, it was rather quick compared to what Emma had been reading in the many books that she had managed to get her hands on throughout the pregnancy. She knew that she could not ‘poof’ the three of them as Regina had already explained that there could be a danger to the child, which was why she had stopped doing it herself as soon as she realised that there was a possibility that she was pregnant. 

She also knew that the snow outside would prevent anyone from getting to them in time. Emma had sent a message to Zelena who was yet to respond to her message at all. 

By the time that Zelena replied, Emma was already assisting in Regina’s labour so she missed the message. 

When Zelena didn’t get a reply from the blonde, she picked up Robyn and ‘poofed’ herself into the mansion, “Hello?” She called out. 

“Up here!” Emma shouted out. 

Zelena was worried when she heard the panic in the blonde’s voice. She put Robyn down in the play pen that Regina kept in the living room and then rushed up the stairs. 

She had expected to be met with the sight of Emma panicking and Regina having more braxton hicks. 

She was not prepared for what she saw instead. 

Regina was lying on the bed, still and unmoving. 

Emma had tears streaming down her face as she knelt over her lover, “Please Regina, you can’t do this to me.” She pleaded as she attempted to do CPR on the dark-haired mayor. 

The baby was crying in the background, the little naked infant was wrapped in a blanket on the bed as he kicked his arms and legs wildly. 

“What the hell happened?” Zelena questioned as she moved closer, testing to see if she could still feel Regina’s magic. 

“She started to bleed a little when she was in labour and then when he was born… she just fell back and her heart stopped almost instantly,” Emma revealed. 

“Do you think the curse was still active?” Zelena asked her as she tried to use her magic to heal her younger sister. 

Emma looked up at the redheaded woman, “Shit!” She exclaimed before looking down at Regin again, “True love breaks all curses…” She muttered to herself before leaning down and pressing her lips against her wife’s. 

Nothing happened. 

She tried again. 

Still nothing. 

“Try putting the baby on her chest?” Zelena suggested. 

Emma nodded and picked up the baby carefully, the little one was crying harder now, “Shhh… it’s going to be okay.” She attempted to reassure the baby at the same time as reassuring herself. 

She lay the baby on Regina’s chest carefully, laying on his stomach and the baby screamed just as loudly. 

Emma started to cry again, tears streaming down her face as she leaned in and kissed the top of the baby’s head and the forehead of her true love. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and sobbed. 

Zelena could do nothing but watch on as tears streamed down her own face. 

Soon, a light appeared, surrounding the three of them in a golden and purple glow. 

Zelena watched as Emma continued to sob, the baby started to calm down, and Regina lifted her hand up for it to rest on the infant’s back. “Emma…” Zelena called out to her. 

Emma gradually opened her eyes when Zelena called a few times to her then she gasped in shock at Regina’s open eyes. 

Hope. She suddenly had hope in the darkness of everything. 

“Why are you crying?” Regina asked gently. 

“You… you died and I thought I’d lost you forever,” Emma sobbed as she held her wife closer to her. 

“I never want to leave you or Henry, not ever.” Regina said softly. 

“We’re going to need to get you both to the hospital to get you checked out, give me a moment and I’ll go and get Robyn,” Zelena said before she left the room. 

After a moment of silence, Regina spoke, “So… the curse wasn’t over then?” 

Emma shook her head, “No, I guess not.” 

“Then how am I still alive?” Regina questioned in confusion. 

“True love,” Came the simple answer from the blonde. 

Regina smiled softly, pulling her wife down into a loving kiss, “My saviour,” she whispered softly, “And my little Prince.” She added as she held the infant to her chest, allowing him to latch on. 


End file.
